Symphony
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Yuuri just couldn't understand what it was. Today was a holiday in the demon kingdom, but something seemed to be mising. Not to mention the young king felt entirely too lonely. theis is a simple sweet and fluffy story with wolfram and yuuri. Please read t


Symphony

Disclaimer: Ok folks, here is the part where I tell you I own every little piece of Kyou Kara Maou and make you extremely jealous….sadly that isn't true. I do not own it and have finally come to terms with it. At least that is what my shrink said.

Warnings: None. Just a whole lot of fluff…maybe a little suggestiveness

To Yuuri today had been just another day, strangely pleasant, but just another day. He had rose in the morning to Wolfram sleeping next to him, I.e. hogging over 95 of the bed. Afterward he had dressed, went out for his morning jog, and finished with a delicious breakfast. The king was quite surprised, however, to find Lady Celi home from here journey of free love. Not to mention her currently awake sons busying themselves in the shadows. He tried his best to ignore it

Finally the last straw came when Gunter canceled his classes for the day. Yuuri, finally grew tired of the secrecy and confronted the one person he knew would talk to him, as others would not. Conrad was busy heaving a very large bouquet of flowers in a stone vase once Yuuri had found him. It did not take long for the soldier to see to his highnesses curiosities and thus in the process placed the large gift on the ground. He smiled the trademark Weller smile.

"How can I help you Yuuri?" He maneuvered to stretch a little. The king stole a glance at the beautiful flowers and knew right away he would be unable to cart the prize 4 steps before tumbling over.

"what is everyone doing, their acting like some sort of goon from a spy movie?" The king pointed to the many men lurking about in the shadows with different kinds of ornaments. Conrad smiled and chose to take a seat motioning for Yuuri to do the same. So he did.

"The only way to explain this so you will understand is that this is like the earth celebration mother's day, Of course there are a few differences in relation to that holiday." Yuuri nodded, he kind of understood now, but what was up with lurking in the shadows using soldiers?

"What kind of differences?" Conrad half expected him to ask that. He figured everyone looked rather suspicious.

"You see Yuuri, on this day we don't just recognize mothers, but all female figures. Also it is a day for spending with your children, if you're a mother. I suppose that is the main point behind our celebration." Conrad sighed smiling at the boy.

"What about the men, do they get a day too?" he began but his question was never answered for Gwendal approached and demanded Conrad return to his work. From the looks of it Yuuri drew that they had a lot of female figures to honor. After all they even had Gwendal and Conrad joining in, but strangely something was still missing. The king quickly brushed it aside.

For the rest of the day it had been plain and ordinary. He attempted to play a little ball, nut all the men in the kingdom were busy with the celebration. He felt bad that he had no one to honor, but when he thought that it always seemed like he was over looking something. Anyway, the poor boy had even tried to find his adopted daughter, but didn't succeed in that either. Finally he decided he would got take a bath, that last a good 15 mins and he was bored all over again. Yuuri had tried everything to entertain himself and nothing seemed to work, every tie he had this feeling something was missing.

The king managed to survive through his boredom long enough to attend the ceremonies of gift giving and thanks to the women. It was a gorgeous and heart warming experience. Sadly, poor Yuuri was subject to so many mothers weeping over the joys of their children, that eventually he got envious. So without further ado Yuuri left the celebrations for Covenant Castle. He so badly wanted to see his daughter, and he was surely now she would be heading to bed. Thus led to his position now, walking down the hall to Greta's room.

Yuuri found her room without much trouble and knocked once for good measure. No answer came from the dark room. The king crept slowly in hoping not to rose the sleeping child. Once inside he looked a round to see his daughter's face ,however, he found her not sleeping happily tucked away in her bed after all. Taking a serious second glance around the area the boy found something that was knew to him. Beyond Greta's small vanity was a door that was, at this time, ajar.

Stepping along the line of light the young king chose to peek in to the brightened room. As Yuuri did so he heard a beautiful melody spring forth. A piano sounded beautifully and mesmerizing with a subtle touch f innocence and intrigue. Also befitted with such a symphony was a sugary voice. So it sang;  
_Beyond the mountain valleys  
Through the moistened path  
You shall find your king  
A soul so kind and true  
To love him your heart will will you to_

With a valor you shall guide  
Your king and love to lands so far  
Hold him close and never let him  
Be in ways of fiercer dangers  
You and I shall always care  
For the one we call our Maou  
Whether be in tears or joy  
We will love him further still  
Because he is our king  
With soul so kind and true  
Yuuri heard as the song finished with a short playing of the piano. He was lost, he had no clue as to who could belt such a beautiful but strangely Irish sounding song. He tried to find the piano player, but instead found Greta who was blocking his view by standing aback a chair.

"Come on Wolfy sing another one, come on sing another one!" she begged to sweet and innocently finally taking a seat in the aforementioned chair. The king was surprised when he saw the blond smiling warmly back at the bubbly girl. His heart was like ice in a desert and melted on the spot. He wished he could be getting that smile.

'Wait…since when does his smile make my heart melt…no, no, I mean it wasn't like it did' the boy was panicking 'but didn't it, man I can't think straight'

"come on Greta, I have sung every song I know to you today. You have had me singing since early this morning" Wolfram laughed picking the girl up with motherly love. Greta shook her head.

"You haven't sung me the one you wrote for daddy Yuuri! It's so pretty, please sing it Daddy" Wolfram was completely gone after she called him daddy. Even if he found it sometimes hard to sing that song he would do it, for Greta. After all, she was his daughter and she loved it. He placed the child in the chair and approached the piano. Yuuri at the moment couldn't tear himself away out of curiosity and waited for the song to begin.

Pale fingers ghosted across ivory keys, dancing a waltz of a step. Every striking key sent a jolt through him that landed strongly on his heart. Looking at the blond as his body moved softly as a tree in a breeze he found himself bewitched. The king never knew he had such talents, all his life he had thought pianists were nice and well mannered, wolfram was far from that. At that moment, however, Wolfram was gentle and kind or at least that is what echoed through the melody.

Yuuri moved into a chair involuntarily in his trance like state. Then came something even more beautiful than the piano playing, if that was possible. The prince began to sing, this time the boy could tell who was broadcasting throughout his body a song of souls and something unspoken. He leaned farther back into his chair beside Greta's purple sheeted bed and intently listened. The king couldn't' quite make out the words that he supposed were in a different dialect, but from just the way the boy sang much sweeter than a mocking bird he could feel what it was saying.

The king felt that his voice was portraying warmth, with maybe a hint of sadness. When the prince's voice danced and the keys chased one another, he was singing of valor. At times the young man would strike a low key and bring his voice as deep as he could, at those times he was telling the listener of journeys past and journeys future. Yuuri drown in his words. Once Wolfram sang softly with the pain on his face reflected into his very voice, he was singing of love. Then when he heard the blond nearly fumble over his words, all knew he was at tears of rejection. This made Yuuri hurt from deep down inside his very core, where he was sure the blond resided in him. He wanted to hate himself.

Yuuri was lost in thought and missed the fact that the piano had stopped it's melody. The half-breed kings position also kept him from seeing that wolfram had hoisted u the sleeping child in his arms, and was now walking toward the room. Once the prince had entered, Yuuri noticed him right away. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks as he smiled, the king had the sudden feeling of being punched in the stomach. Wolfram did not see him even after he reached the bed and saw the other staring at him. The blond tucked the girl in and walked to the black haired youth. He sang and smiled the whole time.

Yuuri wanted to cry, his fiancé, yes for once he thought of the prince as his fiancé, was crying looking so beautiful and as for the song he sang it was filled with so much pain, love, and adoration. The prince kneeled down in his purple vest and sleeves that billowed , and placed a hand tenderly on the kings cheek. The song was warm once again, but finished with words that Yuuri got from those shining green eyes, the blond was telling him good bye. He suddenly panicked when he saw insecurity flash before the princes eyes, the blond began to pull away from him.

"No!" he nearly shouted grabbing Wolfram's hand and pulling him down to his lap. The blond was confused and it showed on his face. Yuuri thought it was cute, and it reminded him of the look he had once beaten in the sumo match. The king was realizing now what had been missing all day long, his daughter and most of all future husband. The king quickly pulled the prince into a tight embrace. Conrad had been right to scold him those times before, and he realized it that the man had been right all along. It did not matter what was beneath a person's clothes when it came to love. At that moment Yuuri wasn't entirely sure as to why he wanted to or how he wanted to but he just knew he wanted to love Wolfram.

"Yuuri?" the boy whispered

"I'm sorry Wolf, I can't give you a great excuse without sounding really sappy or stupid, but I love you. I was scared of it at first, but I won't let you say good-bye to me, ever!" he tried to keep his voice down and hold the delicate soldier in his lap (isn't that an oxymoron?)

Wolfram pulled back to examine the boys features and make sure this wasn't a joke or his fiancé had turned into the Maou. He was happy to find it was neither. "Are you sure, after all we are both guys?"

Yuuri smiled "That's rather common here, right?" the blond smile too. "Anyway you sing, look, and dress so beautifully my mind might have a problem telling the difference."

The blond blushed "Wimp"

The king hugged him tighter and gave him a light kiss on the lips causing the boy to blush brighter and fight to force back a smile, he failed. "I know. Let's try to take it slow this time ok?" the blond boy nodded "Well at least we can look at it like this," Wolfram looked at him, "at least now we know Greta won't be an only child." He smiled and his fiancé just blinked in confusion. He had no earthly idea what he was meaning. Then he saw Yuuri's grin and it all clicked. With a smug smile on his face he snuggled closer the Yuuri while they watched their child sleep. Tomorrow he was going to kill that Conrad, in Wolfram speak he was going to thank him.

A/N: hi everyone I really hope you liked this story. Anyway please review, you know the basic drill….Well anyway, my point behind this note is to tell about a fan fiction contest going on in my yahoo groups and possibly openly. Anyway here if the complete post from one of my groups. I would like if you would join one of the. The names are yoaiboysrule and kyokaraMaou

_I am here hosting a grand Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction  
contest. My reasons? first, is to increase the number of KKM  
fanfiction, some people either take to long to update or their just  
isn't enough to suit the rising craze. Two, well mostly because I  
want to test the skills of all you fanfic writers, nah just  
kidding. I kind of just wanted to see how many would join, and how  
many would want the grand prize.(a kkm doujinshi from Well with no further ado here are the rules..._

1.your stuff must be original and your own works

2.can submit crossovers

3.Please write your fanfiction after you join the contest.(I just  
want something that is fresh like newly baked bread...ignore that  
comment)

4.Make sure you state what categories you are entering in in your  
email submission.(i.e. everyone, teen, mature)

5.You are allowed to do more than 1 story, but if you enter in more  
than one category you can only submit 2 per category.

6.The ending date of registration is Feb. 29 2006. The contest ends  
when all people have submitted their works.

7.Your story submissions must contain the following:  
Disclaimer  
Pairings(if any)  
Chapters  
Your Pen name  
Date Written(not really necessary)  
Author's note(if you want to)  
warnings on content(please put this so people will know what to  
expectcontent such as sex, gore, incest, will not effect you  
ranking)

8.When you email me to enter please enter  
these things  
in the subject area make sure you let me know it is CONTEST(I might  
accidentally delete it otherwise)  
Pen Name  
Story name(if you have thought of it yet)  
Summary(same as above)  
Categories you are entering  
estimation of how many stories you are going to write  
your permission to show you works to others for the reason of  
getting opinions  
How many fanfiction you have written so far(just a little question I  
would like to know)

9.If you have yet to think of a title and/or summary please send  
them to me once you have thought of them

10.In the case of you being the winner, you will receive an email  
that will prompt you for your address so to send you your prize. This  
will go to no one but me and the address will be burnt to a cinder  
once I send you your prize.  
prizes  
--1st.Hand drawn, inked, and/or colored poster of KKM in any rating  
you want  
--2nd and 3rd. Kkm pin, card, or other small prize  
GRAND PRIZE  
Kyou Kara Maou Doujinshi from time will be needed to grade, rate, and pick the winner.  
Don't worry about grammar, as long as it is not too hard to  
understand it will be accepted.

12.If the title of your story has already been taken by another  
person once you send it in I will notify you that you need to change  
it

13. HAVE FUN

Every week or so I will update here, or if you request by email, the  
statistics of the contest. Stuff like how many people have  
submitted, their pen names, stories, and who is in the lead in each  
category.

oops...forgot to mention that their are the three categories that  
you story must fall in. Either it can be viewed by everyone, only  
teens, or aimed for adults. in you email next to category just type  
an E, T, or M to let me know. THANX.

any questions just email me!

  



End file.
